


Interdimensional Doe

by PanPanPanda_Express



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Humor, Blood, Cajun Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, Dimension Travel, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Hazbin hotel swap, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi, Parallel Universes, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Shopping, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), but like its alastor so, cute bois, hazbin hotel au, inspired by the Addict MV, no beta we die like men, pornstar alastor, rosie is au alastors cherrie bomb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPanPanda_Express/pseuds/PanPanPanda_Express
Summary: After sliding into the seat of a sketchy limo Pornstar!Alastor finds himself in the world of our canon hazbins! How will hell react to a sexy cajun radio demon! Will angel and doe (pornstar alastor) be best buddies and go on shopping sprees?! Will valentino recruit the bayou beauty!? Will vox get his best money maker back!? WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS?! Read and find out!Original au by @Saturnsii on Twitter! GO FOLLOW THEM U COWARDS
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144





	1. Who Are You!?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i wrote this after watching the Addict MV 800 times and wondering what alastor whould look like as a stripper. NOTE It seems I wasnt the first to come up with the idea SO If you like this story go check out the ORIGINAL creator of the Au @Saturnsii on twitter!! Do it or be cursed with the sound of the clap of doe's asscheeks deafening you for eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you got a notification about an update I was doing some minor editing. Enjoy!

"Remember to bring in big money tonight sweetheart.." A mechanical hand gripped Alastor's face,"Now go out there and preform." 

It was a dark night in hell and a rough techno beat thumped all throughout the colorful club. Alastor the deer demon sat perched on his pimps lap breathing in the leftover fumes from the lit joint discarded on the ashtray next to him.

"Yes daddy" Alastor sighed. 

Vox, the television overlord, sent a spark of electricity up his thigh and placed a pill on the deers tongue. Without another word alastor was pushed off the lap and sashayed up the stage, took his place behind the curtain and waited for his cue.

With the screech of a microphone a loud announcing voice could be heard..

AND NOW THE ONE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR....DOE!!

He grips the pole.

~~~~ _too lazy to write strip scenes sry~~~~_

_**IN VOX'S LIMO** _

"Oh, Doe Darling", Vox whispered in a sickly sweet voice. His tone changed abruptly and Alastor flinched from his spot next to him. "Your short on your fucking quota".

" **So-** "

The car stops on the side of the road.

**_"-your gonna make it up to me."_ **

"But-" The door of the car opens and the doe demon falls out. As the car drives off into the distance Alastor can here that taunting electronic voice call out

"Dont leave that fucking corner till you got what you owe me!"

  
" _Don't leave til ya got what ya owe me."_ Alastor mocks quietly. "Ahhh, I cant stand em sometimes."

The curvy deer struts up to the nearest car swaying his hips as he walked. The black car window rolled down just enough for Alastor to peek in with half lidded eyes and speak in a thick cajun accent "Care ta' gimme a ride cher?" 

The door opens with a flourish but the interior of the car was too dark to see anything but the silloette of a man. The cervine whore slipped into the seat next to the dark figure and eyed him curiously. Determined to reach his quota quickly, Al reached over and tried to grip in between the creatures legs but instead was grabbed by the arm and pricked with a needle. He could feel his world start to spin and the world grow dark and hazy, the last things his eyes could pick up in the foamy darkness were a sharp grin and the quiet words...

"have fun in a whole new world" The world goes black.

* * *

~~~ _This is bad, oh well~~~~_

**IN THE CANON HAZBIN WORLD**

A tall spider, a Latina moth, a demon princess, a cat man , ladybug woman, and blood red deer man sit lounging on the hazbin hotel's recreation room couches when the lights go out, And a large thump was heard near the entrance of there lodging startling the patrons out of their conversations.

"What tha fuck?!" Angel screeched

"Alastor you cheesy shitlord did you do this?!? Vaggie glared accusingly at the man. "I knew we couldn't trust you!" She growled.

Alastors grin grew wider and his static pitched up an octave.

"Why no! my darling but I'm sure I can fix this in a jiffy! The radio demon chuckled. He snapped his fingers and within seconds the power came back with a flourish.

"There see, all better dear!" He grinned.

"But what about that big noise? She questioned.

"We have to go see what that was!" Charlie stood abruptly cocking her head toward the door. 

The princess slid from her place on the couch and spun on her heel to go investigate what had landed in her hotel, the others close behind.

"Ya know, ain't this how broads die in horror flicks?" Angel dust muttered,

Charlie ignoring the statement pressed forward creeping past the receptionist desk and into the lobby where a scantily clad man? woman? Was laying holding their head in pain.

The persons tail flicked in annoyance "Ugh, damn" he groaned "Tha fuck happened?"

Charlie immediately caught on that they were hurt and quickly rushed to their side to assess the damage.

"Oh you took quite the fall are you okay?" She spoke in a worried manner. "Do you need any help?"

"is dat why ma damn head hurts like a stubbed knee?" He hissed. The blonde demon jerked his head up to get a better look for any wounds or injuries but her jaw dropped when his hands moved away and his face was revealed.

"Aye ya could be mo' careful no?" The mystery man slid up onto his knees arching his back on the way up.

"A-Alastor!?!"


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang figure out just who their intruder is and a certain nosey bug pimp also happens to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo sorry for the wait but heres a nice long chapter as an apology cause I'm definitely gonna do it again.

"A- Alastor!?" Charlie screeched. Vaggie, hearing her lover yell The radio demon's name, jumped forward spear clutched in her hands headed straight for the pair.

  
"I fucking knew you had something to do with this asshole!"

  
The moth woman snapped her head twords him ready to spit out more insults but for once Alastor seemed at a loss for a words. Quickly breaking out of his shocked trance The radio demon chuckled, pulled out his microphone speaking directly into the eye.  
  
" I can't honestly say that I had anything to do with this, but then again, when have you ever known me to be honest?" His yellow smile crept just a tad higher with each step he took until he finally reached his destination.

"Now my dear.." he shot a sharp toothed grin at the new intruder," Just who exactly are you and what is your business here?..."

  
"Tha fuck are ya talking about brain!?" He shot a confused look back at the red man.  
  
' _ **unafraid**_ ' Alastor noted ' _ **interesting**_ '  
  
"You been living unda a rock? I'm DOE, ya know _the_ Doe! Best pornstar in hell! I ain't no normal run of tha mill flappa, e'rybody knows me!" Doe shakily wobbled to his feet and now with a clear look everyone in the room could confirm that this was indeed Alastor with a few "minor" physical changes, but how?  
  
Angel dust standing around the back stamped his foot uncontrollably until he couldn't take the dancing around anymore and finally spoke up.

"Alright smiles number two Imma ask the question everybody's thinkin, Who. The fuck. Are you?!"

Husk who had jumped up with the rest of the group sighed "I'm not drunk enough for this" groaning tiredly he made his way back to the movie room "Fix this shit will you princess !" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Ugh, the doe demon clutched at his head again and spoke,

"Geeze my name is Doe and I don't fuckin know how I got here happy!?" He stamped his hoof and started to pace back and forth

"Last thing I remember was gettin in the car wit a john gettin pricked and then a flash, now I'm here."

The more he spoke Charlie's brightness increased ten fold.

"OH OH I KNOW WHAT THIS IS!" Charlie gasped. "

"My Dad used to tell me stories of a dimension traveler who would force people he deemed as sinners to learn there lesson in another world opposite to theirs!"

Vaggie gently gripped her shoulders and turned to face her girlfriend.

"Aren't those just stories hun? I can't imagine they're very trustworthy."

"Yeah, its prolly not a good idea ta trust anything ol Lucifer says anyway" Angel added.

  
"Every story my father tells is feigned with truths." Charlie explained

"I dont have all the details but the best explanation I can give is that this person" She gestures to the creature beside her, "is the opposite of everything Alastor embodies."

Doe, who's situation was starting to sink in, activated the only defense mechanism he had...obnoxious humor

"Hold on cher you tellin me that this creep is me?" He cackled "He looks like a strawberry pimp!" The pornstar continued to laugh at his own jokes until eventually, sensing the situation might escalate further after the pimp comment, Charlie jumped in and tried to derail the conversation.

"Well since you're got nowhere else to go at the moment WELCOME TO THE HAPPY HOTEL!" We specialize on the rehabilitation and redemption of the sinners of hell! You are going to lLOVE IT HERE!" Her eyes sparkled brightly and her demeanor radiated rainbows.

"Uhh yeah about dat hun.." Doe rubbed his neck and brushed his hand over the fur of his tummy "I kinda have a quota to fill if ya catch ma drift." Just as he turned to the door the phone wedged into the tight black shorts he wore started to ring. Curious he noticed the familiar ringtone and saw it was indeed Vox that was calling. Slowly everyone stared as he pressed answer and opened the video chat.  
  
"Doe baby, Where exactly is my special Slut?" Though his tone was sweet Doe knew he was in trouble. "Sorry daddy I'm kinda .. tied up at the moment" he whispered nervously with a quick gesture Charlie grabbed the phone and offered a brief explanation.

* * *

"Huh, well fuck princess it seems we got a problem now don't we."

"But unfortunately for you I still need my little darlin ta work, funds an all that."he waved his hand lazily

"So heres what I'm gonna do." The computer sat up and let out a volt of electricity

"By the time you get back I need you to make at least 20,000 bucks got it ?" "Bu-" Doe tried to object "Great! Chao." And with that the screen went black.  
"How da hell am I s'posed ta make tha kinda money!? I'll have to work the streets for days!" This fuckin sucks " he whined.

  
Suddenly Alastor interjected startling everyone in the room with a crack of radio static "Unfortunately that will impossible for you my dear" Doe jerked his head to the side and glared at him

"What the fuck is that supposed ta mean?"

"Ah, What I mean is there will be no street walking for you until further notice! He said with glee. Then the deers smile turned dangerous "I cant have you mucking up my reputation even more that you already are by just existing!" He chuckled "Why, if any of my enemies were to see you it would cause quite the stir. Let alone that Katie killjoy getting ahold of this scoop." No that just won't do!"  
  
"Wha what the hell do you expect me to do then!?" Doe growled

Charlie again intervened before it could escalate. You could work here! I'll pay you the money in exchange for working the front desk." She offered.

Angel Dust excited to have somebody with a personality like his jumped at the chance "Hell yeah! I got a pole in my room wanna show me some moves?" Doe's tail wagged at the thought of getting away from all this nonsense an back to things he's used to.  
"You got it cher! Sleep over!" The two scantily clad demons ran up the stairs while Vaggie sighed in frustration.  
  
Meanwhile a small moth flew out the window down the glowing streets of hell and into a gaudy building were a certain purple pimp was examining a television. The picture showed the interior of the hazbin hotel particularly zoomed in on a voluptuous figure with deer ears, a soft tail and an alarmingly familiar face. A grin spread over Valentinos face "Well, well, well, what do we have here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody's wondering doe unlike Alastor has a white patch of fur running from the inside of his legs forming a big heart pattern over his bum and up to his chest (ya know ..like a deer) causing a floofier look than the Alastor we know in love. And his current outfit is literally just the fila hoodie meme but in red and white and booty shorts. I don't make the rules
> 
> If you want a visual I made one [HERE](https://mobile.twitter.com/SweetPeachesArt/status/1298717032431513608)


	3. Time to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doe settles in and the gang prepare to meet the king of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Another chapter and only a month wait? Amazing. Anyway sorry about this chapter it's a bit of a filler.

The next morning was hectic for all. Vaggie and Charlie walked down the grand steps of the hotel into the common lounge area chatting about how to prep for the day and figure out what they were going to do about their "visitor". Alastor and Husk, both sitting at the bar, tuned into the conversation when the princess and her girlfriend took a seat next to them.  
  
"What are we supposed to do hun? If he's anything like Angel dust It's not like we can keep him in the hotel forever! He's going to get bored sometime and we can't afford anymore setbacks with the hotel." Vaggie turned in her chair and shifted her attention to the radio demon.  
  
"I don't suppose you have any bright ideas?" The red creatures smile brightened and for a second Vaggie really thought he would have a helpful suggestion.  
  
"Ho ho! Why of course I do dear!" His static grew dangerous "we simply kill him before he can do any damage to the hotels reputation and to mine" Charlie's eyes grew wide and rushed to stop that thought in its tracks.  
"No! We cant do that! This place is supposed to be a sanctuary! and any demon who enters looking for redemption or help is under my protection." Her tone spoke of finality on the matter. "That includes Doe."  
  
The man sighed and the four continued to chatter amongst themselves.

  
  
\---------------‐----------------------------------------------------------

  
  
"No you fucking didn't! That's hilarious!"  
  
  
Angel and doe sat on angel's pink duvet laughing hard at one of doe's past exploits.  
  
"Oh I definitely did cher. I mean how in da world can you be that cocky wit a 3 inch cock? " Doe exclaimed.

"And ya know normally I can excuse it, ya cant help what ya born wit after all, but he ain't even use it well!" Angel shifted to make himself more comfortable and Doe rolled his eyes and flopped over onto his stomach continuing his rant.  
  
"Made me get up at 3 am on my day off an I didn' even get ta cum. What kinda shit Is dat?!" So I while he was busy gettin his rocks off I just started readin up the book I was workin on earlier before voxy called on me for em' till he finished. " Doe shrugged. "Boy was he pissed when he finally noticed. Bastard even snitched on my ta ma daddy" he growled.  
  
"Ha! Ya know, your really somethin else smiles" Angel stopped to ponder "wait should i call you that? It might get confusin."  
  
Doe chuckled and answered " well ma best girl Rosie just calls me strawberry or sometimes just berry."  
  
"Berry it is then!" Angel shouted "Now that that's out of tha way we should probably get downstairs and check on the others" The Deer demon groaned loudly and reach to pick up fat nuggets from where he was sleeping on Angel's bed. "Do we hafta? I'd ratha stay here and play with this little gentleman " he flipped nuggets onto his belly and the started to tickle him till he squealed.  
  
Yea, trust me these bitches get super cranky if you wake up late around this place." The spider stretched, got up from his place on the bed, and headed twords his closet. "Here you can shower and borrow some clothes."  
  
Doe's ears perked at the thought of a shower not to mention an outfit change and was finally enticed enough to move from his spot in the bed. "Alright, alright hun I'm goin _sheesh_."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
The two pornstars made there way down the staircase two hours later. Angel in a simple pink skirt and tan sweater sliding off his shoulder and accentuating his cleavage, and Doe in an oversized loose black boyfriend shirt that cover the small pair of shorts he was wearing like a dress framing his body in a very sensual manner.

"Ah their you two are!"

Charlie's chipper voice could be heard from across the room. "We were just talking about a way to get Doe home."  
  
Both demons made their way over to the bar. Doe learning over and giving Husk a sexy smile, "Hiya handsome" He bats his eyes at him,  
  
"Do me a favor and slide me a whiskey on the rocks would ya sha? " The chimera's fur raises as he grumbles out a response, blush on his cheeks. "Fuckin fine but just one" he turns to find the bottle " I'm so fucking uncomfortable right now" he whispers under his breath and Doe shoots him a smile and a wink. "Well theres good news and bad news" Charlie starts again. "The good news is my father has agreed to see you! "she shifts her gaze "the bad news is Doe had to go outside to get to my family's castle."  
  
"And you absolutely will not be going like that!" Alastor cuts in. "You'll have to change into something much more respectable." With the snap of his fingers doe is shifted into a suit identical to his. "There! That's much better" he grins.  
  
"Aye what da fuck! How in da blue hell am I supposed ta breathe in this monkey suit!?" Its sqishing my chest like you wont believe!" Doe shifts his chest fluff to try and relieve some the pressure. "What was wrong wit what I was wearin be'fo?" He grumbles. "Please just deal with it for the time being" charlie pleads. "For now everyone let's head to the limo, my father is waiting."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey so as you can see my writing isn't perfect this is mostly due to me writing on my shitty old phone so if you want to support me you can do so  
> [HERE](https://ko-fi.com/panpanpanda_express)


End file.
